The Snake The Bee and The Witch
by Quocalimar
Summary: Azula, the new Fire Queen is too opressive even for her friend Mai, and wife Ty Lee. So a group of her rebels lead by Mai seek and go about bringing her downfall. Enjoy for a tale of love, lust, action and adventure. Read & Review!
1. Introduction

The Snake The Bee and The Witch

"Where is she, I will destroy you?" Princess Azula shouted as she raged into Ty Lee's room in the castle.

"Where is who 'Zula?" Ty Lee asked innocently as ever.

"Don't toy with me! I've had people executed for less." Taking a big gulp Ty lee, continued to play dumb.

"I don't know who you're looking for." Eliciting an angered stare from Azula.

"If I find her, I'll ring both of your necks!" she coldly said. "Guards, keep watch on my wife. I believe there may be a deadly knife thrower around seeking to _penetrate_ her." Azula left Ty Lee's room and continued down the hallway in search of the intruder. A short while later a whisper could be heard from beneath the bed.

"She gone?" was what the whisper said.

"Yup!" Ty Lee eagerly answered. "It's just us now."

"Good" Mai said crawling out from under the bed.

"Now where were we?" Ty Lee teased as she grabbed her lover around the waist.

"I should really get going, that was as close a call as any, and knowing Azula she'll be back just out of paranoia."

"But I'm not done satisfying you yet."

"Trust me. I'm satisfied just seeing you and knowing you're safe."

"Then one last kiss, so that I may dream about you in your absence." The perky contortionist leaned fully into the taller goth girl pressing her lips to her enough to cause a heat leaving Mai slightly stunned afterward.

"I will see you in a month my dear." Mai whispered, still in Ty Lee's embrace before jumping out of the 100 story high window in Ty Lee's room. Ty Lee ran to the window to see her soul mate depart but saw nothing. She simply faded away, to return in month's time like the full moon.

Almost as if cued in Azula came bursting into Ty Lee's room, striding from the door to the window faster than an eel hound, alerting her to her presence only by the infuriated shouts she spewed.

"That was her! Wasn't it?! Tell me. I can not have this treason under my roof."

"'Zula you're all stressed out from dealing with the rebels, and it's making you paranoid. To the point that you're seeing and hearing things." Azula continued to scan the area beneath the window for signs of Mai but found none. Finally relenting she turned to Ty Lee, exhausted from her yield less outbursts.

"You're right. I am stressed. I could use a little relief." Looking at Ty Lee with starving eyes she grabbed her around the waist and in a single lift tossed her high into the air onto the bed. Propelled by proverbial flames she leaped into the air to join her. Straddling the littler woman, Azula began voraciously tearing off her gowns. Stopping only for a short while to pull Ty Lee into a heated, passionate, yet loveless kiss, one that Ty Lee returned as enthusiastically as she could muster. Finally with her dime of a wife nude Azula began to ravage her. From outside of the room, the guards could hear their throws of passion. Cries of lust. Sounds of activity. One guard was fool hardy enough to sneak a peek in through the key hole and was blinded instantly by the bright blue fire Azula loved to boast while sexually dominating her wife. This went on for a good while but ended suddenly. Soon after ending, the door to Ty Lee's room boomed open, with Azula standing their fully clothed. She walked gracefully out of the room to her study where she'd continue working on her war strategy to annihilate the rebellion. Ty Lee however, lied there asleep looking as elegant as she always does.


	2. The Rebellion

The Snake The Bee and The Witch ch.2

Azula left Ty Lee's room and headed to her study to plan an attack against the rebellion. Her study was a dark, dimly lit musty room that had previously been her father's. In it was the fire nation symbol up on posters on the wall, a desk piled high with papers, and a stale old spinning chair who's only piece of comfort came from the ratty cushion that acted as a seat. She had had ample opportunity to replace all of this junk with new, lavish things, seeing as how she was now in absolute control of the fire nation what with no one able to challenge her power, but instead she decided to keep it all simply stating 'tradition'. She took a seat, and an exasperated breath. It was one one thing that her world wouldn't listen to her solely but to have the woman she swore her soul to disobey her was starting to take it's toll.

"I just don't know what I'll do. I can't have her killed. I love her, but if she continues to defy me I will have to do something. Alas, that can wait." She picked up a pen and and a paper from atop the heavy stack and began reading and signing.

After Mai leaped through the high window that surely would have led to the death of a less skilled person she caught a perfectly placed brick, simultaneously pulling out her trusty sai she gouged it into the wall of the high castle wall and began making her daring escape. She scaled the high tower in seconds and jumped deciding to land on her own feet after she was a meager twenty feet off of the ground. Scouting out the area for Azula's guards she ducked behind a cabbage kiosk. After the men carried on she got up ready to leave but was halted by the cabbage man's banter.

"Looks like you need are trying to stay hidden."

"Yea, what's it to you?"

"Oh nothing. You should know though, these heads of cabbage are odd. They can talk if not persuaded to keep quiet. Perhaps a monetary bribe could be just the persuasion."

"You swine!" She quietly shouted. "I'm fighting to keep people like you safe. I'm trying get you rights."

"Yea well in the meantime I need money, so are you going to pay or do I have to get the guards to come back?" Reaching into her sleeve, Mai prepared to get the man his bribe when suddenly she had a change of heart. Reaching into her sleeve she pulled out a detonating stiletto and hurled it at the man then made her leave. The man frozen in fear stood as the stiletto whizzed by his face, pass him, and imbedded itself into his cabbages. He looked to the cabbages, the back to Mai who was now long gone, then back to the cabbages as they exploded.

"My cabbages!" he shouted. Mai now safe from being caught or bullied into a bribe made her leave back to her strong hold with the rest of the rebellion. Though she couldn't resist a chuckle.

She left the city through a hole in the wall she had made months earlier, and continued out from there to the place where she had left her eel hound to rest. She found the creature, pulled a fish from her sleeve, and fed it to him. She saddled him up and made her leave on the fastest animal across land, and through sea. The journey took little under a day but she eventually arrived at a little bar. There she tied her steed to a post outside, and strode inside. The bar was quiet, all eyes was on her. She looked to the bartender and shouted to him.

"I'm back!" He looked up from beneath his straw hat. It was Longshot. He smiled and tossed her an uncovered drink. She caught it took a deep swig and boasted loudly with the men. In this dirty, run down little tavern was her crew. The group of people she had allied herself with to take down Azula's army that she had long ago decided was too cruel for her. There was Longshot, Smellerbee, and the rest of the Freedom Fighters of old. There were a few Dai Li ex-agents, and some kyoshi warriors. This rag tag bunch of soldiers were from all walks of life. There were people like her, living the good life in the fire nation but defected due to a sense of morality. There were some who used to be peasants but after having their village trampled by the fire nation had no way to go so they joined her, and under her guidance gained some valuable skills to aid in their fight. Lastly there was Jet. Jet was seemingly to cool to cheer with the group, or perhaps he was still upset that he was replaced as leader, by a girl no less.

"That's all well and good." he smugly said.

"Now that you're back from having your fun, maybe we can get to some work on shutting down the fire nation. You think? I mean I'd hate to have our little problems of oppression ruining your date night." The crowd once again grew quiet.

"I wasn't there only to see Ty Lee. Didn't you ever wonder why Ty Lee didn't come with us. She's gaining info for us, and that's why I go there." She defended herself.

"Oh sure. You were getting info, and playing kissyface was that just a bonus or something? It didn't occur to you that maybe Ty Lee's playing you. Feeding you enough information to keep you interested so that she can spring a giant trap on you after you're comfortable."

"I know her! She wouldn't do that."

"How do you know. How do we know we can trust her?"

"You only need to trust me. I have not led you wrong yet."

"Trust you!? Trust you, you fire nation slime. You only came to join us after getting banished." Gasps littered the crowd.

"I know you're secret." he continued to say. "You were in love with Ty Lee but so was Azula, and after the three of you had a falling out Azula took Ty Lee for herself, and cast you out sensing you'd be a nuisance to have around her woman."

"That's not true!" Mai shouted as a last resort."

"And Ty lee, she chose power over you, but decide to keep you around for a good lay. The little slut."

"Shut up!" Mai exploded hurling a knife at Jet's head. He ducked but a few hairs atop his head were trimmed. Mai turned and ran outside to not cry in front of her men. Jet stood there in his sullen position.

"See what kind of leader we chose." he began. "She's weak. She attacked me." Inaudible chatter began rising from the crowd, then one voice spoke out coolly above all.

"That was unfair of you to attack her verbally like that." Who spoke the crowd wondered. Over behind the bar, it was Longshot. He continued. "She has lead us well, and has never betrayed us. She's here and and she's doing good work for the rebellion and you chose to make her your enemy. If I had to choose her or you, I'd choose her." Jet fell silently then exploded.

"Fine well you can have her." He picked up his hooked blades from the nearby table and made his leave. "Watch, keep following her and one day she will get all of you caught!" were his last words as he ran out the door. Passing Mai at her eel hound he spoke. "This isn't over." then he mounted his eel hound mad took off.


	3. The Break Out

The Snake The Bee and The Witch ch.3

The month had gone by that the group had been planning their major attack on the Fire Nation and it was finally the day that Mai would go again to see her lover Ty Lee.

"You got everything you need for the trip?" Smellerbee asked.

"All set. Three nights from now The Fire Nation falls. Farewell comrade. See you soon." She set off.

Approximately a day later she arrived at the area she often left her animal while she went to see Ty Lee. Tying it to a post she pulled out a little bag of fish, untied it, and placed it before the beast.

"Don't eat too fast." she said said as she left it to find the hole in the wall she placed long ago. Finding it with no problems she made her way to the castle down the all too familiar path way to Ty Lee's tower. She narrowly avoid being seen by some guards on her way there, and again saw the cabbage man, with his beat up, old kiosk. She once again chuckled thinking about her last encounter with the old fool. Arriving at the base of the tower she again pulled out her sai ready to make the arduous journey up to the the top window. She began climbing at an expert pace, enough to give a lemur a run for his money, using the dark of night as her cover. A few feet from the window she shouted out just above a whisper to Ty Lee. She heard coughing and took that as her cue to be quiet because Azula was no doubt still in the room.

She stood on the brick she often used to get down for a while waiting for Azula and Ty Lee to rap up their meeting. Soon after, the window opened and Ty Lee welcomed Mai in.

"I missed you so much Mai." The little pink wearing woman said avidly helping Mai in.

"And I you." Mai expressed as she wiggled her legs in the window. "So what news do you..." her question was muffled by the lips of Ty Lee meeting hers in a long awaited kiss." Ty Lee, before that. Is there anything new you can tell me? Th invasion is in three days."

"Nothing that I know of. Oh wait. I did hear shouts coming from the dungeon's hallway once while I was sneaking into the kitchen. It was a boy he was saying you'll never take me alive, but they did. They took him alive and he's been shouting in the dungeon ever since."

"I though the dungeon was sound proof."

"It is." They stared at each other blankly.

"It's my duty to save him." She stated as she got up to leave.

"No it isn't we can run away together and leave this terrible place to fend for itself." Ty Lee pleaded. Causing Mai to turn around worried. She saw Mai sitting on the bed with a huge smile on her face.

"Aha, I got you." She said with a jolly expression showing. "You go save that boy, I'll be here waiting for you." Mai gave Ty Lee a final smile then scanned the hallway to go save the boy. She saw guards parked right in front of the door. Then hurriedly shut it hopping they didn't see her.

"Uh Ty Lee. There's a little problem here. Can you lend me a hand?" Ty Lee strode across the room on her hands performing a front walk over to get to her feet, after which she opened the door and in one fluid motion knocked out both of the guards with her chi blocking technique.

"There you go silly." She said cutely to Mai.

"I meant something like tell them to leave, but that works too. Thanks babe." Giving Ty Lee a final kiss on the cheek Mai sped down the hallway with the espionage efficiency of someone who had trained under the most ruthless spy for years, Azula. She made her way to the back stairs, knowing the elevator would be a bad idea and instead of taking them, she chose the center gap that lead straight to the bottom. She jumped high into the air, performed an aerial twist then spun downward until she was a few stairs above bottom floor. She stretched her arms out and caught the railings, slowing her speed enough to hit the ground with the just the lightest thud. Opening the door to the stairwell she checked out the area for guards. She saw none so she made her way to the Dungeon she had visited so many times when she used live here in this castle. Just as Ty Lee had said, the shouts could still be heard through the soundproof walls of the dungeon. Using expert lock picking skills she by passed the several locks on the huge steel door to the dungeon and crept in. Following the shouts she found the screaming victim of capture.

"You!" She shouted awestricken.

"You!" The captured man stated from with in his cage. The captured person was none other than Jet.

"How did you get yourself captured." She asked him.

"I'll explain later just get me out of here." He waited for her to hop to it, but she hesitated looking down at the lock.

"No." She simply declared.

"What!?" he asked astonished. "Why!?" she looked up through her bangs and said in all seriousness.

"Not until you apologize, for calling Ty Lee a slut."

"What, that's all. I'm sorry come one, let me out, it's not long before they come in to check on me." Accepting this as feasible for now she readied her lock pick and broke Jet out.

"Follow me, we have to go get Ty Lee."

"What, screw you I'm out of here."

"Jet wait! I need you." He stalled, feeling odd then reluctantly said.

"Fine, but you owe me." The newly united duo headed off to the staircase, still not crossing any guards.

"That's odd." Mai stated.

"What is?" Jet asked.

"We have been running around this castle for a good ten minutes, and haven't seen hide nor hare of a single guard. That's strange."

"I suppose a little. Maybe they're just making their rounds and we got lucky enough to not cross them."

"I guess." They made their way up the stairs in bounds, crossing whole stair cases in single leaps, by the 50th floor they made it into a race. Of course Mai won, she was just faster and more adept at being a leader. He silently fumed. They arrived at the door to Ty Lee's room and knocked before opening the door.

"I said we're busy!" They heard being shouted as they quickly shut the door back. They didn't know what to do as they did not expect Azula to be there. Jet thinking on his feet spoke.

"Sorry my lady." he said the quickly then looked to Mai for answers. She simply looked back at him for the same. Soon they heard the door creak as if to open and stood there not knowing what to do.

Azula walked out of Ty Lee's room then stopped angrily.

"Where are my guards!" she shrieked. She stomped down the hall, angrily shouting to anyone who could hear her. Mai and Jet waited until she was clearly out of sight to release the grapple they had on the ceiling.

"That was some fast thinking you had their Mai."

"It's a good thing we had your rope and my knives." they rushed into the room, Ty Lee was asleep on the bed covered in blankets and stuffed animals.

"Ty Lee wake up." Mai shouted as she grabbed and shook her. Mai was dazed and confused she didn't know what was going on.

"Oh, hey Mai. I was just dreaming about you."

"That's good, now come on we need to go."

"We had some kinky fun. I love the way you lick my..."

"C'mon!" Mai interrupted "We have to get going before anyone comes." Mai grabbed Ty Lee by the wrist and yanked her out of the sheets.

"Woah!" Jet exclaimed as he got an eye full. Tackling Ty Lee, Mai covered her nude body.

"Toss me some clothes." She shouted hurriedly.

"Uh yea." he said picking up the nearest piece of fabric, still stunned by what he just saw. Mai caught it out of the air and quickly assembled it on to the little woman. Now dressed in a little pink dress Ty Lee was ready to be taken away. Again Mai yanked her out of bed this time clothed and into her arms. She carried her cradle style over to the window where she had Jet help get her out of the room. Jet placed his foot on the sturdy brick and his bottom on the window sill with one leg still in the room. With the sleepy, dazed Ty Lee securely in Jet's arms Mai readied herself to get out of the window. Taking the rope they had just used to avoid Azula, she fasted it to her most powerful weapon the sai. She then ran to Jet, jumped through the narrow opening over his head and twirled in the air to face the wall. She flung the sai with the accuracy she had trained for to have it land perfectly into the wall. It caught, and the rope grew taught, swinging her into the wall which she managed to brace by using her feet.

"Woah."Jet said. "That was pretty hot."

"I'm taken." Mai retorted. "Now drop Ty Lee to me."

"You sure about that." he asked.

"I'm certain." she said confidently "it's Ty Lee she weights less than a cat, soaking wet." Giving into Mai's request Jet, positioned Ty Lee over Mai then let her go. The girl fell through the air like an adorable little raggedy Anne doll into Mai's trusty hands.

"Now you use those bricks, and this sai to climb down, the way I do." She tossed him one of her weapons which he succeeded in catching. He got his other leg out of the room then readied himself to climb down. Just as he applied some weight to the support brick he had been using to prop his left leg up, it snapped. Jet plummeted out of the room, spiraling downward uncontrollably flailing his hands and feet, afraid. When all seemed as grim as they could be Jet was miraculously saved. He looked up frantically wondering how he could have been caught by a girl with both hands in use. He looked and saw Ty Lee in between Mai's legs. Stunned, Jet had nothing to say, all he could do was listen.

"Can you stab into the wall!" She shouted at him with concern heavy on her voice. He did so, and she released him. He swung and slammed into the wall with the force of his weight, and the knife slipped. He grabbed a brick, and held tight.

Amidst the fuss Ty Lee would bob in and out of consciousness but never enough to be of any assistance, but regardless Mai wouldn't dare leave her girlfriend to brave this treacherous wall alone. She began making her way down carefully with Ty Lee in her arms again, and Jet watch as best he could so as to copy. Somehow pulling it off, he began making his way down the wall, but at a much slower pace that the girl holding another girl. After grueling minutes of careful climbing and dangerous slips that almost cost Jet his life more times that he'd care to remember they were done.

After placing Ty Lee on a nearby cart Mai helped Jet the rest of the way and took her blade back.

"Uh, I don't know what to say." Jet began. "I'm sorry for everything." This apology was more sincere. "I-"

"Save it for later." Mai cut into his thanks. "We still have to get her to safety."

Mai scouted out ahead as she had Jet hold Ty Lee, only after issuing the darkest warning in the her history 'If you leave her, you will die before even concocting your next betrayal.' She ducked past guards and signaled him when to stop, all in all they kept up a pretty good team. All the way to the hole she had kept hidden. Jet helped get Ty Lee through the hole and into Mai's arms who held her for the rest of the walk to Mai's cubby. There Mai began her explanation of the events that were to take place in three days.

"So?" she goaded

"So what?"

"So are you in? We can use every hand we can get in this war."

"Sure, I have nothing better to do since I was kicked out of my last group fro insubordination." They shared a laugh then Mai pulled a covered loaf of bread from within her sleeve. She broke it in half and offered some to jet. He accepted and began to chew away. Mai held her piece and broke it up into smaller pieces that she could feed to her sleeping girlfriend. After eating they all decided to do like Ty Lee and catch up on some much deserved sleep.


	4. Planning Day

The Snake The Bee and The Witch ch.4

Mai woke as soon as light shone in through one of the cracks in the cubby to see a smiling, pleasant Ty Lee leaning over her.

"Hey sleepy head." She greeted her.

"Look who's talking. Do you know how much we went through to get you out of the castle last night, while you were asleep?"

"I'm sorry." Ty Lee innocently apologized.

"Aw it's no hassle. I am your knight after all. What knight would I be if I could handle a bit of a challenge."

"It looks like I'm rubbing off on you. That sure is an optimistic view on things."

"Hey, where's Jet?" Mai asked.

"I don't know he wasn't here when I woke up."

"That two faced-" Mai began insulting as she got up. Opening the cubby door she continued to slander his name. "No good, lying, disrespectful sack of-" She was cut off by Jet arriving with his hands full with two seemingly heavy bags.

"Jet, you went to get food?"

"Well we are going to be stuck here until tonight, so I figured I'd go and get some victuals."

"Oh that's good." Mai said not quite sure what to make of this situation. Ty Lee came running out of the hut shortly after to help bring in the bags.

"Oh fruit pies." She excitedly yelled as she grabbed those and neglected the rest of the bags, leaving Jet to do his male duties and bring in the food.

Meanwhile at the base, where all of the rebels were. They had just woken and were already packed the night before for the journey they'd be taking to Fire Nation's capital.

"Everyone set?" Smellerbee asked the crowd. After an affirmative noise from the crowd she continued her rallying. "Finish up whatever you're eating. We head out in five. The invasion won't wait for us."

After the eating was done and everyone had everything completely in order everyone mounted their steeds of choice. Smellerbee and Longshot on Ostrich Horses, Most of the water bending rebels were on polar bear dogs, while the Dai Lee Set out on foot, moving with the land as their vehicle. Other earth benders who had not yet mastered this earth shoe method, traveled deep beneath ground on giant moles. Moving at some dangerous speeds, Smellerbee took lead on her steed making a beeline for Mai's camp she was familiar with.

Later in the day while the trio sat around the fire, telling stories they heard a small rumbling off in the distance. Looking out to it they saw the source of the disturbance. The gang was all here and the invasion was moving right on schedule. Piling around the cubby, the group happy to be reunited greeting all over again. Mai rallied her men cuing them in on the plan and each role they and their beast would play.

"Sleep early tonight, we attack at day break."

And so shines the light on the plan of taking down the evil Queen Azula.


	5. The Fight

The Snake The Bee and The Witch ch.5

Just they had planed the night before everyone was up before the sun. Voraciously chomping oatmeal and fruits, the group ate breakfast as if it were their last, because in all seriousness it very well may be. Taking a headcount before hand Mai had every detail planned out. She was ready to make history today and gain her freedom to love in the process. She started by deploying the main distraction.

"Earth benders with moles. You tunnel under the wall towards the castle and topple it." With their mission in mind all that could be heard was tunneling as they set off. "When we hear the big crash of castle falling Dai Lee you tear the wall to ribbons, and we all head in dart towards the castle. We take out Azula and anyone she has in her employ and we will win." The loyal followers hoorayed quietly as they waited for their cue.

Moments went by and they continued to wait patiently, but things didn't seem right.

"They should have knocked the castle down already." Lao of the Dai lee stated.

"I know it's odd. I guess we just... wait a bit longer." Inwardly Mai was growing weary she was afraid that things weren't as simple as she had planned. _What if...what if Ty lee WAS a mole. Nonsense she was hear when we made the plant to tunnel under. Who could it be._ After a while her thoughts were interrupted by a rumbling.

"They're coming back. I think their may have been a problem." one earth bender said. Just as he finished his sentence the ground beneath him exploded as a mole grabbed him by the leg and pulled him under.

"What's going on!" Mai shouted as she was tossed off of her eel hound by another hole opening up beneath her. She hit the ground harshly and was left stunned. Only to watch as her entire team was ambushed. Elements began flying as the crew got their bearing.

"Raise the earth." Head earth bender shouted to any one who could control that element within range of his shout, and just as he had commanded it was done. Rectangular mounds of land began rising with remaining members of the rebellion adorning them. After the battalion was raised high enough into the air, the rumbling quieted down soon later.

"Is it over?" one of the peasant turned militia asked. Just as he spoke a blast of crimson hot fire came hurdling towards him. He fell from his perch atop the raised landmass, lifeless. A death has occurred and war was officially on. Jumping from their perches, no longer fearing another mole attack the little army began striking, water benders with their sacks of water began throwing ice spears and shards on their fall to the ground only to have them melted by the fire benders seething rage. Earth benders of every caliber started to use their element all around them to their advantage. The area between the fire nation soldiers and the rebellion was a mass of cloudy, dirty, air laced with fire. Weapons specialist rushed into battle narrowly avoiding blasts of fire, striking down anything in red they could get their blade to touch. Earth benders began using the earth around their target to life them into the air for projectile experts to strike at freely. Now the battle field was raining fire benders, dirt and fire. Blood was littering the ground an alarming rate, and don't think for a second that Mai wasn't joining the action. She threw with deadly accuracy, killing every target she aimed for. In her wake was at least 40 dead soldiers, who stood not the slightest chance even with bending on their side. Ty Lee, also wanting to do her part, did the best a pacifist could. Surprisingly pretty well seeing as how she was keeping up with Mai on downing soldiers, using dim mac Ty Lee ran through the crowds of soldiers paralyzing, chi blocking, and to the surprise of anyone watching, dodging. She used her advanced acrobatic ability to avoid blasts of fire that would have surely killed her, to have them slam into and kill other soldiers of the fire nation army.

From a bird's eye view Azula could see the rag tag band of misfits was putting quite a suitable challenge, but not at all phased by it she continued to sip a glass of hot tea. After she was done, she excused herself from the table of war generals she had also had in her blimp and leaped from it. She dropped out of the sky into the battle, regardless of who was in her path she scorched the ground with a long trail of fire intending to soften her landing. She killed four of her men and an earth bender on her entry but hadn't even begun to kill. Seeing Azula join the battle, Mai called for her army to retreat, hoping to take her out on her own. They didn't listen or couldn't hear but due to whatever reason they charged her. She made quick work of them, with quick precise blasts downing up to three men a blast, before finally loosing an outward wave from her waist that incinerated anyone it touched, even some of her men.

With the chaos dying down you could finally see into the battle from the outside. With the numbers of people Azula had killed of her own and of Mai's all that remained was a few Fire Nation soldiers and a handful of Mai's rebellion. Ty Lee stood close to Mai, relishing the loss of all the lives here.

"So you decided to leave me after all Ty Lee?" Azula began. "Just goes to show how ungrateful you were. I gave you everything and you crumpled it up and threw it back at me." Azula spoke coldly with a smirk on her face the whole time. Ty Lee never met her eyes fearing she'd be crushed by the stare alone, and Mai wouldn't allow her to hurt her anyway.

"Shut your trap you witch."

"Oh Mai. You silly little fool. Look at you." Azula teased. "You wanna fight me because you're have a silly crush on my wife. Well I'll show you what happens to those who fight someone they have no business fighting. Didn't you even wonder why it seemed so easy?" Mai fell silent. Dreading the weight of what Azula was implying. Out of the corner of her eye she turned in time to strike Jet down.

"Jet why?!" she called to him. "Even after I saved your life."

"How dare you make a fool of me. I was born to lead this team, and if I can't then no one can." Were his last words as he coughed up blood, and grew cold.

Fighting back tears Mai called out Azula. "You heartless evil creature. You reign ends here now!" Causing Azula to simply chuckle. She dismissed her other soldiers stating 'I won't need you for this.' She then removed her bulky armor and took a martial stance against Mai. Waved off Ty Lee.

"Stay out of this, I couldn't live if you got hurt." and also took a stance.

The calm before the storm was very evident here, as the two girls faced off in a staring contest to determine their lives, and the future of this battle. Then suddenly as if a bell had went off both girls charged at one another. Mai loosing stilettos and knives at an alarming rate, and Azula stopping them like tiny annoying gnats. Close range was Mai's favorite and she sought it. She stepped into Azula's range quickly cutting off the distance, between them so that she could have her hopeful advantage.

"Trying to stay close I see. Didn't you ever learn. Fire is hotter at the center!" Azula began speeding up her fire bending mixed with martial arts tactic to counter Mai's quick slashes. This was truly a fight to behold, although neither side was gaining any leverage, the sight was marvelous. A brilliant display of Blue fire and yellow sparks from Mai's weapon. The two in the center of the fire were masses of red just dancing beneath the flames.

This dragon dance of power continued for a few minutes before Azula grew weary of playing fair. She shot a blast to Mai that she knew would miss completely, while also avoiding Mai's next slash. She ducked down low, then back hand sprang out of danger. Mai, reveling in the fact that she had caused Azula to flee, taunted.

"What's the matter Azula. All of this battling too much for you." her self-praise was cut short as she noticed the evil look in Azula's eyes facing Ty Lee. She turned to see Ty Lee lying on the ground with black cinders around her. She screamed and ran towards her. Just short of reaching her, a blast of blue flame exploded in front her, causing her to halt.

"We're not through here." Azula stated with no remorse at all in her voice. After the flames dismissed Mai attempted to again go to the aid of her lover. Only to be stopped again by Azula's taunting flames.

"If you want to tend to your little girlfriend, you can do so after you defeat me. Or join her in the afterlife." That was the last straw for Mai, she raged running towards Azula like a bat out of hell. She had her favorite weapon, the sai, in hand ready to destroy Azula and enjoy it. In her blind rage she forgot Azula was the prodigy of the fire nation, and a fire bender. Azula let loose one single blast of fire that Mai, after coming to her senses, just managed to avoid. She recovered from her close call, with a kamikaze slash with the intention giving it her all. She swung her sai and gashed deep into Azula's right arm, that was also up ready to blast. She let off one more final blue, green tinted blast of fire that seemed cut short but only after succeeding in blowing Mai up into the air and clear across the battle field. She landed with a heavy thud, chuckling victoriously between sobs and coughs. With heavy breaths Azula asked,

"What are you laughing at?" Not paying any attention to Azula, Mai began crawling over to to her dying lover. She crawled as quickly as she could with the wrenching pain in her body that was slowly sapping her life.

"I will not be ignored!" Azula shouted angrily as she attempted to blast Mai. All that came out was a yellowish orange flame that went for about a for then died down. "What the hell!" She shrieked as she tried again, and again the same thing happened except with a slightly less visible flame each time.

Mai finally arriving at Ty Lee's side grabbed her hand.

"I'm so sorry Ty Lee. I never meant for you to get hurt in this ordeal."

"Don't apologize, sweetheart. I am glad that we're going out together now, seeing as how we never were able to before." Both girls chuckled as painfully as it was for them.

"What is going on!" Azula began shouting her head off as she made her way to the dying couple. Now finally aware of her presence, Mai answered her.

"It's a poison." she began to whisper with her voice growing weaker, and her strength quickly waning. "Given to me by the great Lion Turtle. *cough* he came to me in a dream, telling of my fate, and telling that I'd have to die to take you out. I woke and this new sai was there made from the stone on the back of the Lion Turtle. I knew *cough* what it was for and how this would play out. My only regret *fit of coughing* is that I had Ty Lee doomed with me."

"Don't feel regret for me. I said. I want to be with you, and I couldn't live with out you either." Ty Lee said as she tightened her hand around Mai's.

"You'll never bend again" Mai said before going in to give Ty Lee one last kiss.

Now perfectly enraged with this situation Azula, screamed and cursed to the heavens. She looked down to the two who did this to her. She aimed her good hand at them, hoping to have enough juice for one more devastation. To no avail as she only let out a single puff of smoke that didn't phase the lovers, who after being locked in one final kiss, fell lifeless. Outraged at the turn of events, Azula began stomping on the dead corpses of her two ex friends, sullying their clothes even more, a desecrating their final resting place since no one survived to come along and bury them.

Azula fell to her knees at the sight of her ex friends as the guilt of all that had happened sense day one swept over her. She began to cry, first in little weeps then a full blown hurricane of tears poured from her yes. She came to a point in her depression where she didn't know if she was more upset over the loss of her bending or the loss of her best friends.

The hoards of soldiers she had at her disposal rallied around her to see if she was alright. They circled up around a crying, sniveling Azula who shouted a last screeching wail.

"Why!?" she asked the heavens hoping for an answer...It never came.

**Anyone who stuck around for all of that. Congratz to you. I enjoyed this a lot, I didn't struggle as much as I normally do when it comes to anything multichaptered. If you liked it let me know with a little review and if you didn't read the summary I don't own these characters in any way shape or form. **

**Also if you want to have a little more fun with this story, picture she's going on to live this life, keeping this secret of having no bending. She will have to humble herself in ways she could never imagine. Kind of like the ending to 300. Check that movie out if you haven't seen it. It's great. One more ramble, I listened to 'Beauty and a beat' THE WHOLE TIME I wrote this, from 12:00 am to 7:00 pm. That song is awesome1**

**Review if you liked**


End file.
